Forging Bonds
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: Canon-divergent story in which Szayel survives. An uneasy alliance is called between the remaining Arrancars and the Soul Society once Aizen is defeated. Szayel, with Grimmjow, is sent to the Sereitei to help there with his medical knowledge. Little does he know that this would set the stage for him to find himself in a most unusual situation. *future m-preg and yaoi warning*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the characters are borrowed in the work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made._

 _Author's note: This plot occurred to me while I was at work and I decided to go ahead and write it. I am well-aware that it's not a "conventional" genre but it makes me happy nonetheless. Also it makes for an AU storyline starting around the time Aizen leaves for Karakura Town. Warnings will be given at a part-by-part basis so please pay close attention to them. As always; comments and criticism are welcome. Happy reading!_

 _Summary: Szayel somehow survives his fight with the captain of Squad 12 and decides that getting away from Hueco Mundo was for the best as long as Aizen held power there. In his escape, he comes across Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. Despite all that the other Espada believe about things there is a deeper bond between Sexta and Octave which is why Szayel takes him at all._

 _Aizen's downfall at the hands of one Ichigo Kurosaki would usher in an uneasy alliance between the arrancars and the Soul Society as the rest of Hueco Mundo considered them traitors and abominations for being so much like them. In the midst of trying to figure out what paths that left to forge, Szayel finds himself, despite his unease at Miyuri, spending a lot of time in the Sereitei which brings trouble in the form of a captain who catches his eye and what is left of his heart._

 _Pairing: Juushiro Ukitake x Szayel (main), Grimmjow x Ichigo, and others along the way._

 _Forging Bonds_

 _Prologue_

How was he here? Hadn't that Soul-reaper plunged his Zanpakuto through his heart? Amber eyes blink slowly as his vision slowly clears giving him the familiar view of Hueco Mundo's vast sandy nothingness. It takes him a few tries before he can manage a kneeling position and bring a shaking hand through his messy hair. Damn that man; Szayel wanted to find him and repay the favor with his own blade.

But perhaps that wasn't the biggest issue to contend with. No, that would be the fact that right now, he was considered a liability as far as anyone here would be concerned. He'd been beaten and that made him a failure. Lord Aizen neither liked nor abided by those types which made him vanishing a necessary evil.

Slow, cautious movements grant him his freet once more and he staggers to the remains of his lab inwardly mourning the inability to take much. What he could manage to procur would at least give him some of a start. A mind like his needed something to focus on or he felt jittery and got bored. And boredom never seemed to end well in his case.

It takes far longer than he'd like to get from there to a distance he deems "safe"enough considering his views of Los Noches told him that Aizen was preparing to take Karakura Town. He had time if he would utilize it properly to vanish into thin air. They could think him dead for all that mattered at the current time.

It would be while he was leavng that he would nearly stumble over a figure half-buried in the sand. Familiar blue hair is what has him crouching to uncover Grimmjow. A sigh escapes him as he gives a cursory glance. There were sure to be hidden caves nearby which would afford some cover. Knowing it was probably a very bad idea; he hefts the other up and continues onward. If nothing else, he'd have company in his exile.

Finding what he sought after a few stumbling steps that nearly have him with a mouthful of sand, he lays down the other to get a better look at him. Obviously he'd way overdone it as was his nature. He sfits through what he had with him and goes to work patching up the Sexta.

it leaves him drained but feeling far more useful and he takes that as a win as he makesa sure the entrance is covered and then settles himself close to the other to rest a while. No need to worry about anyone else at the moment because no doubt they'd be in the World of the Living dealing with whatever attempt the Soul-Reapers would use in defending the humans. Whether or not Aizen got what he sought matters very little to Szayel Aporro Granz at this point. He wouldn't be welcome even if the man suceeded. And by the looks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...neither would he.. What that left was the question that follows the Octava into a restless but necessary sleep.

It's a light, at least by comparison of the other not kicking his organs into dust, tapping that has his eyes fluttering open as he looks up at the other. "Wh-wha?' he manages.

"The hell happened to you?"

He rolls onto his side before sitting up. "Captain of a squad. Can't remember his name but it's not important. I'm going to gut him at some point," he answers after stretching, "I see you're in better shape than how I found you. Tch, idiot."

"Hey, don't patronize me! I'm still stronger than you."

Szayel rolls his eyes. "Yes, I am well aware. I still think you're an idiot regardless. Now settle down. Aizen took the others to Karakura Town. With any luck someone will have won by now. I'm not sure what good either of the outcomes does us but at least there will be less to worry about. For the time being I would suggest laying low. We do not need any trouble until we know for sure what the state of Los Noches is. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. i would like to live long enough to fight Kurosaki again. I owe him beating him to a bloody pulp."

Szayel snorts and settles himself. "Do what you want with the life you still have. Throw it away if you want. But for now shut up and let me rest. What I did have went to you so I'm going to need some time. Try not to draw attention would you?"

A moment later, he feels the other settle beside him and an arm curls around his waist. There is no moment of tension or panic; just a familiar sense of safety. Szayel rests back against the other. "I'm glad you're alright, Grimmjow."

"I know," comes his quiet reply, "Glad you found me. But rest, okay? I'll make sure to behave."

That brings a low snort from between his lips. "You've never in your life behaved, Sexta. I don't expect you to start now. Just be able to kill whatever comes if you are unsuccessful."

The other gives a fanged grin before repeating, "Rest, Granz. I've got this." And it would really be all it would take to make the pink-haired Espada comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

They'd become uneasy allies at first; Szayel spent most of his time patching the other up while avoiding the more aggressive arrancar's who didn't particularly approve of him considering his preference to study things rather than fight.

Along the way, they'd built up a truce that had blossomed to camaraderie and then a friendship they didn't name so much aloud. But Grimmjow had his back and knew that he'd give him aid if he needed it. And really that was one of the closest things either had truly had to family that they claimed.

Both just seemed to prefer it that way.

Of course it wouldn't last long; the peace. their reasserting reietsu's were far too familiar and tempting in the way it is for hollows to test their strengths. In the vast desert there were few communities that lasted very long because Hollows did not tend to work as units preferring to just kill those weaker and avoid being killed by those stronger. They are easily enough dispatched though it proves tedious to Szayel. Grimmjow no doubt enjoys it; laughing and carrying on. It makes the Octava miss the security of a room where he could be alone with his own thoughts and avoid the mindless cycle that fighting and killing seemed to bring.

He was no pacifist by any means; blood and pain appealed to him somewhat but it didn't fulfill much in the way of needs in him and was thereby not valued so much when there were other things to focus upon.

And it would be a calculated two weeks until they would be discovered; a familiar soured expression in green eyes as Ulquiorra drawls, "And here I was hoping not to have to see you again."

Of course it has Grimmjow bristling and out of reflex, Szayel reaches and grips his shoulder in warning knowing that a fight between them would probably not end well. "Is there something you needed?" he asks conversationally as if this were nothing more than a normal meeting .One did not go into a conversation or any sort of altercation with Ulquiorra without knowing at the beginning to tread as if entering a minefield Each step had to be taken with extreme caution.

"You're both wanted in Los Noches and I would highly consider coming without a fuss."

"Don't really feel like dyin' today, Ulquiorra."

"That is exactly why I am telling you to come without a fuss, Jaegerjaquez."

Szayel takes the brief interactions between the two to study the Quattro Espada. "It has been decided then?"

"It has," he answers bringing his gaze back to him, "You know what happened."

"He was over-confident. He should have accepted his own limitations but such is...the arrogance of one who believes himself a god," he retorts before looking at Grimmjow, "Come along. If nothing else, we know how to get out of there post-haste. Besides, I highly doubt it's going to be Stark running things. He's too fond of his sleep." Which left only two viable choices if either of them survived. One he preferred over the other but that was only because she probably wouldn't execute him on sight.

The other probably deserved the ability to do so but he wasn't about to admit to that. Instead, he focuses on steering Grimmjow back who still loathed the other Espada for whatever reason that grudges ran deep at rivals and he stays between them. Ulquiorra did not see him as a threat and that for the present time was a good thing.

Arriving back sees that reconstruction was already beginning on the destroyed Los Noches palace. And they are ushered into what was obviously a makeshift throne room where sitting on a chair is Harribel. It comes as no surprise to Szayel. "I could have figured you'd have found him," she remarks glancing at him, "You two always did seem to watch each others backs more than most."

He gives an unconcerned shrug. "Choices are what they are. Now is there a reason you sent Ulquiorra to collect us?"

"I needed to collect the remaining Arrancar so of course I would send him to find you. He is competent enough."

"According to…" Szayel doesn't let him finish and squeezes his shoulder hard enough to have him gasping. It draws a low chuckle from the blond woman before them.

"I am well aware of how little you two get along. That is fine. Grimmjow, I need you and Szayel Aporro to do me a favor and go to the Seretei."

Szayel stills. "You want us to go amidst our enemies?"

She shakes her head. "We have an alliance...if not an uneasy one. I need you to go and help with the injured and make yourself useful to them, Granz. Grimmjow is going as someone to look after your well-being."

Amber eyes blink slowly as the pink-haired Espada struggles to figure out what happened in two weeks for this to happen. "I...suppose that there is no point in refusing." It brought him into the same place as that accursed captain who he planned on having a very intimate discussion with that involved torture and a scalpel and…

"Also, Granz, you are not to go near the Captain of Squad Twelve. Whatever happened leave it in the ruins of your old lab." He gives a low dismayed sound at her order and is met with a look of steel. "Do I need to repeat myself, Octava?"

"N-no, Lady Harribel," he acquiesces reluctantly. She was serious and he could tell so he'd just have to let it go.

"I understand your desire for revenge but it's not what is needed. Go and forge bonds we may need in the future." She'd always been good at strategy and he had to admit that he did see what an alliance could do for those of them here in Los Noches. There'd be enough backlash from any Hollows who resented their abilities. He glances at Grimmjow.

"Sounds like we're getting punished," he mutters.

"Well, if nothing else, you can always go and see if Squad Eleven's Captain wants to lay you out like he did Nnoitra," Harribel says bemusedly.

Szayel watches him blanch and finds himself snickering. "I take it that's a 'no' then?"

"Wait 'til you meet the guy," Grimmjow mutters sourly, "Then you'll understand."

Szayel focuses on Harribel. "Do they know we are coming?"

"Absolutely. You will both be staying close to Squad Thirteen. It's captain was generous to say he'd look after you two so be considerate of him."

Szayel goes over the information Aizen had given them and recalls that the captain for Thirteen was Juushiro Ukitake; one of the few with dual blades and often had bad spells. He could only wonder why he of all of them would agree though he supposes that the man had his reasons. "I see...well, we'll be at least tolerable in that case. Might as well not make his condition flare up." He meant it in a flippant way not as a jibe at the man himself but the look he gets has him immediately murmuring, "That was not at all acceptable. My apologies."

Finding themselves in the Seretei makes Szayel feel even more unsure of things but he was great at hiding that. "I was hoping she was kidding," Ichigo's voice has Szayel watching Grimmjow's expression grow dark.

"Wanna make something of it, Kurosaki?"

"Grimmjow," Szayel says quietly, "Right now is not the time for that. Prioritize please." Honestly, the man wanted to fight at the drop of a hat. He hears him grumble but feels his reitsu calm somewhat. "I'm Szayel Aporro Granz. This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And as much as my companion does not particularly like the thought, Ichigo Kurosaki, we come in peace."

At this Ichigo snickers and then starts laughing and Szayel sighs and pushes his mask further up his nose. This was going swimmingly, he could just see it. "What do you...Oh, never mind I doubt I'd get a reasonable answer asking you that."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow demands, "And why do I think you're insultin' me?!"

Szayel rolls his eyes and mutters, "Really? You're asking stupid questions now?" It earns him a sharp swat to the back of his head that sends him stumbling forward before he straightens and glares at the smirking blue-haired Sexta. "You…"

"Not my fault a strong wind'll blow you over. Should really work on gainin' some weight, Granz."

Fingers tightening into fists and lips pursing, he wonders again why he thought it was a good idea to save this idiot from his own stupidity. "Ichigo, you're not harassing our allies are you?" a masculine voice calls which takes his attention from Grimmjow to give him his first personal look at Juushiro Ukitake. The white-haired captain is flanked by two other soul-reapers who Szayel guesses are his two third-seats. Aizen often remarked about how they were nearly attached to the man.

"No, apparently Grimmjow does it all by himself," Ichigo says cheerfully.

"Watch yourself, Kurosaki, or I'm clawin' your eyes out."

Szayel decides that he was just going to let them bicker and takes a few steps in the direction of the Captain. "Szayel Aporro Granz," he says extending his hand, "You must be Captain Ukitake."

With an easy motion, his fingers would be taken by the other. "Juushiro Ukitake," the other says, "Help would be greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, since it was thanks to your boss," Ichigo remarks. Szayel feels himself tense though he doesn't jerk away like his instincts screamed at him to do. Though the flash of concern he sees in the brown eyes of the captain tells him he'd definitely noticed his reaction.

"Harribel wasn't too specific...just that you needed some help?" he asks focusing on the job at hand and not the biting commentary. If they all thought living with Aizen was easy then they knew very little. He just had no intention of ever educating them. There were enough nightmares to go around.

"She stated that you, while enjoying more the scientific studies, were still good with medical issues and we could use more help in that area."

Szayel nods his head. "I've practically kept most of the Espada in one piece that is true enough. None of them can possibly do it themselves; they'd just keep fighting until they fell apart."

"I've known a few Soul-reapers like that," Juushiro remarks chuckling, "Definitely not easy to deal with and somewhat harder to care for."

"I can imagine," he answers finding his earlier tension draining while speaking with Juushiro. He wondered if the man knew how charismatic he was and finds himself doubting it. He seemed to genuinely easygoing. "Well, if it's help you need then point me in the direction and I'll take it from there." And hopefully this entire insane situation would make some sense at some point because he still wasn't sure what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: *See Prologue*_

 _Author's Note: Thank you for coming and reading this; I appreciate you guys so much! Like always, reviews and criticisms are always welcome. Also, in this fic, because it's canon-divergent Ichigo and the gang are older and are 18/19. Also this part is full of a lot of banter and it's taking me some time to flesh out the personalities of all involved._

 _Part One_

"Wait….what do you mean we're sharing...Oh no, oh _hell_ no!"

Szayel sighs at Grimmjow's angry voice. "Enough," he tells the other, "There is no help for it and being aggravating doesn't change anything."

"Do I look like I want to share barracks with a squad of idiot reapers?!" Grimmjow snarls at him, teeth bared.

Szayel walks over to an empty bed before snorting and shaking his head. "We share a barracks but at least we're in a room by ourselves. Stop growling and calm yourself because it's giving me a headache."

"How are you so calm about this?!"

"Because I'm not completely a raving lunatic," he replies as he stretches out on the bed, "Oh, _oh_ this is nice."

"You're easily pleased aren't you?"

"Shut up and stop griping. You don't really have to do anything but stand around and look menacing. I have to do all the hard stuff."

"Well, considering that you spent too many nights caring for us, I'm not surprised Harribel offered you up for the job. Besides, and don't take this the wrong way; you've never been much of a fighter."

Szayel closes his eyes and chuckles. "No offense taken. I honestly don't care for brawling. Not my kind of blood-letting. Now give me a scalpel and we'll talk."

Grimmjow grimaces. "Not near me, you don't!"

Szayel laughs. "I wouldn't do it to you. I actually like you a little bit. Remember; I did haul you out of the sand and patch you up."

"That does not mean you get to experiment on me later!"

"Aww, don't ruin all my dreams."

Grimmjow's response is to throw a pillow at him which has him laughing as he catches it. "Why do I put up with you, you maniac?" the Sexta grumbles.

"Mmm, perhaps because I can…"

"Finish that with some lewd remark and I'm throwing you outside," Grimmjow interrupts before groaning, "I do not want or need the images! Good god, Granz!"

"Oh, stop being melodramatic. If it helps ease whatever your sudden issues are then just imagine it being done by Ichigo. Does that help?" He rolls his eyes as he speaks because the other could not seem to take any teasing in stride sometimes.

"...Kurosaki?! Why in the hell would I think...Absolutely not!"

Szayel rolls on his side to face the other before smirking coyly and remarking, "So the thought of tangling your hands in those carrot-colored locks and shoving him to his knees before forcing yourself down his throat doesn't appeal to you?" The sight of the other freezing before this flush would color his skin has him chuckling and murmuring, "Of course not, wherever would I get a thought like that?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm ending you here and now, Granz."

He was far too easy to rile up, Grimmjow, and sometimes he couldn't help himself in pushing the Espada's buttons. Of course there is soon a snarl of, "Give me back my goddamn pillow, you lecherous freak!"

"I'm the lecherous freak? I'm not the one fantasizing about…"

"Shut up and give me my goddamn pillow or I'm flipping your bed and smothering you with the damned mattress."

He tosses the other pillow as asked and rolls onto his other side with his back to him. It was a trust-thing between them; he would let himself be vulnerable with Grimmjow where he would not with anyone else. He hears the other shift for a while and just waits. After a few minutes, he hears a soft, "Fuck this…" It's not long before the bed Szayel is in dips as another body slides onto it and an arm curls around him. "Lewd, irritating, prick," Grimmjow mumbles against his shoulder as he settles.

"Aggressive, territorial bastard," Szayel responds immediately before saying quietly, "Sleep well, Grimmjow."

There is a huff from the other; his breath tickling along his skin making him shiver. "Szay?"

Amber eyes close. "Haven't fully gotten that drug out of my system," comes his response, "My nerves are still sensitive. Just ignore me, okay?"

"Mmm, so should I apologize for accidentally turning ya on now or later?"

Szayel snorts. "I'd have to find you attractive for that and I'm sorry to say that you are far from my type."

"Wanna test how sensitive ya still are?"

"I'll gut you with a toothpick if you dare do something that intimate for your own sick amusement, Grimmjow."

To this the other chuckles and nuzzles his shoulder. "Simmer down, Octava. You know I'd never do somethin' like that to you. Still so sensitive about things."

Szayel huffs striving to stay mad but it was Grimmjow after all and he let the other get away with a lot of things. "Just be careful where you touch, okay? I'm still not sure about what limitations are still there and what might set me off."

"Fair enough...and really, if I do manage it let me know so I can help."

"Absolutely not!" Szayel tells him flushing, "That is not your place and I'll not be a pity...anything! I am fully capable of fixing anything caused by accident. Just try not to have a wet-dream about Ichigo because I will not forgive being humped by you."

Grimmjow chokes before growling, "Go to bed, Szay."

Deciding that it was probably the best idea, for both of them, he closes his eyes trying to relax. He could only take things a day at a time and hope that whatever he'd been given wore off at some point. However, if it didn't then he'd just adapt to it because that is what he was good at.

He tries to sleep but the strangeness of the place proves too much and he merely lies in the darkness listening to Grimmjow sleep. At least he'd be rested if nothing else.

The morning comes with Grimmjow grumbling about getting up 'too goddamn early' while Szayel tries to look at least presentable. "Didn't sleep did you?"

A sigh escapes him. "No. Everything is...too much here. I don't know how to explain it. I'll calm eventually, no doubt. Just ignore my churlish disposition."

"Eh, ain't anything to it considering I normally ignore ya," comes the teasing reply that he expects. The normalcy of this helps more than Szayel expects. The rap on the door has him startled which makes Grimmjow chuckle. ''Suppose that's yer cue."

Barely managing to keep his commentary to himself, Szayel crosses and opens the door expecting one of the squad members and finds himself surprised at the sight of the white-haired Captain. "Good morning, " Szayel greets trying to mask just how much he finds himself unnerved by the man's appearance.

Of course Grimmjow is not at all subtle. "Everyone too scared to come themselves so they sent you, captain? Figures."

"Grimmjow," he warns before Juushiro can answer.

"What, you would figure they'd get the memo 'bout what ally means. Sheesh. You're the least scary of us."

His lips purse before he mutters, "It's not me they're intimidated by, idiot." Of course at first glance, he was dismissed by most. No, Szayel is pretty sure it was the Sexta who terrified them...and with good reason. A soft chuckle has him focusing back on Juushiro whose brown eyes are amusement filled and he realizes their banter entertained him.

He manages a smile and remarks, "Just tell them not to get near his mouth and they should be fine. He's a fan of using his teeth."

The Captain chuckles softly. "I will certainly make sure to mention it," comes his bemused answer.

Szayel is sure they should already be wary of any hollows and their teeth but something about amusing the man before him was something he couldn't resist. Choosing to ignore the grumblings it earns him, he focuses on the white-haired captain. "So if we're done with the specifics about not feeding the wild animal, I'm ready when you are." The low snarl merely has him grinning broadly.

No matter how much their presence was taken badly by the Soul-reapers here, Szayel was determined to stay in a good mood which meant he'd be teasing the Sexta following him. Knowing the other as well as he did, he could suitably stop before violence occured.

Of course, the moment he walks in the injured just stare at him warily. He tries for a smile that said he was harmless and of course it just makes them tense further and he sighs softly before rubbing his face. This was going to be a really long day; he could see it now.

By lunch, he's more than ready to scream and storm back to Los Noches promise or no promise. Grimmjow takes one look and steers him outside to a quiet spot. "Relax,"he tells him, "Szay…"

His fingers tighten pressing against his palms as he struggles not to just scream in frustration. The feel of the others arms curling around him to jerk him back against his chest has him squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "F-fuck...all of this, Sexta. All. Of. It."

"Can't do that and ya know it. Breathe slowly and try to relax. Yer really not good at this with no sleep. C'mon, Granz Hold it together okay? You got this."

He wanted to snap back that he did not want to 'have' this at all but it was no answer and he knew it. So instead he just slowly shifts so that his face is pressed into the crook of the others neck. Grimmjow sighs softly before murmuring, "Yer really havin' a hard transition aintcha?"

"I don't think my nerves are the only things that are out of control."

"Clearly," the other teases before nuzzling the pink strands, "Just take a minute and pull yer shit together, Octava. Ya got a job to do after all."

The other's words have him chuckling softly as he lets the familiarity ground him. He was sure if anyone saw them they'd get the wrong idea but that wasn't his current concern. He was overtired and heightened in all the wrong ways.

But he'd do as he'd promised. Both of them knew that because they were well aware that he didn't make promises he wouldn't do his best to keep. And this is why he finally withdraws and returns inside to continue what he'd been doing trying to not let it bother him.

He shouldn't care but it was the part of him that still remembered what he had done when he was human that has this make him feel so badly. But he would not dwell on it. He was hardly the man he used to be.

The day finally coming to a close has him stripping in the silent shower and turning the water on. Grimmjow had gone to Squad Eleven no doubt to get into a fight after making sure he'd be fine by himself. The water has him shivering and taking slow, deep breaths because he was absolutely not having a good time trying to recover from what that captain had done to him.

The shower leaves him feeling drowsy and clean. Toweling his hair, he steps into the main room before stilling at the sight of a covered dish with a note atop it. Slowly, he approaches reaching to take the paper and unfold it.

 _Szayelaporro,_

 _I caught Grimmjow on his way to Squad Eleven where he was going to "let off some steam" and he might have mentioned you hadn't eaten properly so I decided to bring you something. I hope that you like it and take it as a thanks for putting up with today. I know that they were not very welcoming but I know also they are grateful for the help. Please eat and rest. You have had a long day._

 _Juushiro Ukitake_

He reads it several times as he struggles to decide how he feels about the whole thing. Why had Grimmjow said something to him? And why then did the captain himself feel the need to make sure things were going well? He did not understand that one at all. He reaches before pulling the lid off; the scent of the food drawing a rumble from his stomach. It smelled so good and he really hadn't eaten…

But who prepared it? The sudden fear hits him immediately as he recalls exactly what had occurred from unknown substances before. He'd promised himself that he'd never consume anything that wasn't prepared by hand to avoid such a thing as he was having enough issues as it was but would the captain understand it wasn't personal? His stomach rumbles more and he puts the lid back down. No, it wasn't worth it even though he really, really wants to taste it.

A light knock has his attention turning and he walks towards it calling softly, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Juushiro."

He reaches and opens the door. "You...were kind to send the food but...I…cannot accept it. It's...not…"

"It has not gone anywhere near Mayuri if that is your concern. I know it's been some time since I've cooked but I assure you it's not dangerous."

Szayel swallows. "I am sorry, Captain Ukitake. I just…"

"You're still suffering from his poison?"

"My nerves haven't calmed and...I just...I cannot. You must understand…"

The man's smile softens. "I do understand, Szayel. Which is why I'm going to eat it with you...as a show of good faith."

He blinks a moment before daring to take what was an obvious olive branch. The other had been nothing but amiable since their arrival and everything he'd gathered on the other pointed towards him being highly honorable. There is just the part of him that warns he was going to regret this foolishness. And he promptly ignores it in favor of making himself comfortable with the captain.

"So I wonder who is going to enjoy the fact that he has a temper: Grimmjow or Squad Eleven," Juushiro remarks.

Szayel cocks his head considering this before snorting and remarking, "I won't be surprised if both sides find it a good way to pass the time. More power to them for entertaining him. Grimmjow can be...quite difficult when he's high-strung."

"I can imagine considering his temperament. Though he is quite protective of you."

Szayel would deny this to anyone else but considering things, he smiles. "He's always been that way. We certainly don't broadcast that we get along. Such a thing would have made it easier to hurt one of us. Grimmjow is just...difficult sometimes. But if you ignore certain attributes and kick him in the ass from time-to-time, he's alright."

"Sounds like he's the high-maintenance one."

This makes Szayel snicker. "Don't tell him that because it will displease him greatly. He's sure I'm the demanding one. Besides, he and I don't mesh well in any way other than as family. I've always seen him as such and I think that is what helps the comfort level between us."

"It reminds me a lot of me and Shunsui; we've been friends since we were young and we're always having questions as to whether or not we're together. I find it funny considering how flirtatious he is with women."

"Well, they'd certainly be wondering about me and Grimmjow," Szayel remarks, "Because if we're in a strange place or one of us is feeling out of sorts we tend to share the same bed. And we both like to cuddle so it does seem intimate."

"I've had that happen with Shunsui when he overdoes it. He's such a cuddler when intoxicated."

Szayel finds the thought amusing and the light banter calming. Juushiro waits a bit before prompting, "Perhaps you should see Squad Four when things calm down. Perhaps Captain Unohana can see what exactly Miyuri did."

Szayel isn't exactly thrilled with the thought of asking anyone and certainly not a soul-reaper to look into his condition but that didn't mean he didn't see the logic in it. "I'll...at least strongly consider it."

"That's all I ask. I can imagine it would be a sensitive subject but it might help in the long-run."

Szayel nods before finally setting down the fork strangely full and satisfied. "Thanks for the meal...and for conversing with me. I feel better than I did previously."

"I sensed that they gave you a hard time; old grudges do tend to die hard here in the Sereitei. But give them some time and don't take it too personally. I know they'll come around."

Szayel nods before covering a yawn. "Got a little too relaxed?" Juushiro chuckles.

"Mm...good food and good company is a good way to relax me enough to wanting sleep."

"Well, I won't keep you up much longer. I'll take the dishes and you go on and rest, Szayelaporro."

"Szayel," he murmurs before giving a smile, "Friends are allowed to call me Szayel."

"Szayel then. Rest well."

"You, too."

It's not long before the other leaves and Szayel draws the blankets around himself getting comfortable. Hopefully Grimmjow would be able to limp himself back if he got too into what he was doing because there was no way he was going to collect him. Eyes heavy, he finds himself smiling as he slips off to sleep.

The captain of Squad Thirteen...was certainly something.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: *See Prologue*_

 _Author's note: Welcome back! I'm glad to see you here reading this. Warnings for this part include a bit of violence, mentions of blood, and Nnoitra….because the Quinto Espada shows up and that never bodes well for anyone...especially Tesla._

 _Part Two_

He wakes up to Grimmjow just staring at him from his spot against the wall looking far too amused. Slowly, Szayel sits up rubbing beneath his eyes before yawning and managing, "Wh-what are you smirking at?"

"Enjoy your dinner date?"

Freezing, he stares at the other before glaring at him. "I don't know what you are thinking, Sexta, but that was not a date!"

"Oh, it wasn't? 'Cause I found you asleep with the most goddamn sappy smile I've ever seen from you. Something had to have happened."

"Juushiro just brought food and we talked. I think he sensed I wasn't going to eat it without someone else there. Besides, you were over getting your aggression out or whatever you call challenging Squad Eleven."

"That's exactly what I was doing. Ikkaku is great to throw down with but that's not the point. The point is that you looked like you had sex."

Szayel flushes. "I did not! We just chatted and I got drowsy. You are such...How can you even think such a thing?!"

"Like I said, you looked way too happy. Like I've seen you sleep in Hueco Mundo and you have never slept that well or with that look of peace."

"I blame Juushiro. He's easy to talk to...and he's extremely non-threatening. Now is that all you were waiting on?"

Grimmjow chuckles. "Nah, just get to tell ya that the day is yours."

"What...why?" A moment later panic fills him as he wonders if there were too many complaints about him there. "I am fully…"

"Whoa, whoa before you go hyperventilating, it's not personal. Because you took care of those members yesterday, there are more squad members to go around."

"So we're going to be sent home?"

"No, not that I heard. Just today there are less. Tomorrow they are moving more in so you'll be needed. Sheesh, don't get bent out of shape. You aren't in trouble."

But then they both knew the kinds of trouble that Szayel got into and why he might want to avoid it. Which meant that he probably needed to go and see if Captain Unohana was free and discuss with her what he'd talked to Juushiro about because the other male had a point; he needed to know exactly what he was dealing with.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asks curiously.

"Nothin' too worryin'. I'll probably pop in and see if I can challenge their Captain. He made a mess outta Nnoitra so I wanna see what he can do."

Szayel rolls his eyes. "Try not to make me have to patch you up."

"Aww, but Granz, you'd look cute in a nurse's outfit."

Glaring he snatches his pillow and throws it at him. "Pervert!"

"Yer just too easily riled up these days."

"Shut up and return my pillow."

"Thinking about sleeping?"

"I'm not lazy, Sexta," he retorts irritably even though he knows Grimmjow is only saying this to get the reaction he was currently giving. But at least he'd changed from discussing Juushiro. 'Captain Ukitake,' he thinks firmly because if he made it any more informal than he was sure Grimmjow would never let it go. His thoughts end up with him getting struck in the face with the same object he'd demanded the return off and he levels a glare at his now snickering companion. Setting the pillow down, he rises to his feet. "Brat," comes his huffed mutter as he walks for the bathroom, "but I'm serious, Grimmjow, I do not want to have to piece you back together."

"Have a little more faith in me. I can handle 'im."

That Nnoitra couldn't is what worried him but he doubted that the captain would push that hard with Grimmjow. Besides, he was sure he'd given the other a chance to back down and there would be no way that the former Quinto's ego or pride would allow it. He pushes the door closed and decides that worrying about it was probably ridiculous. Grimmjow could take care of himself.

A shower later has him redressed and heading carefully to squad Four willing himself not to have the bad luck to cross paths with anyone he didn't particularly care to. He's nearly there when he hears, "Well, I suppose I should be impressed to see you."

The familiar voice has him freezing mid-step. Dammit, why couldn't his luck hold?! "I really have no interest in going over things, Captain."

"I'm most intrigued on how you survived the fact that I pierced you with my blade."

"Well, you'll just have to wonder," he answers as he forces himself onwards not wanting to be alone on the street with the other. He's not comfortable until he closes the door of Squad Four and can no longer see the man.

"Hello, is everything alright?" The quiet voice of Captain Unohana has him relaxing more somewhat.

"I was wondering if there was a time you and I might be able to...talk," he answers striving to step away from the door and lessen the tension running through him.

"I suppose this has to do with our Twelfth Captain and his unusual way of experimenting?"

"Yes," he answers, "I...want to know what I'm dealing with." Preferably before he had one of his 'bad' days and couldn't deal with anything touching or brushing against his skin. Those were the worst.

"Of course. I certainly have the time if you'd like to do that now."

Szayel nods his head affirming his desire though he was beginning to grow tense again. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that had him so uncomfortable and is sure it was just that it was taking him longer to get himself calmed. Yet another thing to blame on that man. Of course this involves him removing his clothing which is definitely embarrassing but he tries to focus elsewhere. Except the light touch of her fingers has him flinching and pulling away before he can restrain himself. "Touch is incredibly intense I see," she murmurs.

"Breathing against my skin is intense," he admits.

"Let me take some samples and see. With any luck it might just need to work it out of your system."

Szayel was wondering if he had any luck to speak of in that direction and chooses not to comment. Letting her do what she had to finds him alone in the room and he rests back trying to get comfortable. Amber eyes go half-lidded and he wonders how much trouble Grimmjow would get himself into if he did run afoul of Kenpachi Zaraki and decides he'll probably end up working anyway for that alone. It would be so typical of him though. Idiotic Sexta couldn't be counted on to do anything but causing him large amounts of grief. Though he wouldn't have it any other way for the most part.

His thoughts would be soon interrupted as Captain Unohana reappears. Her look tells him that he needed to worry. "Is it bad?"

"It may be permanent."

Her words have him swallowing. "Permanent? That...Well...that's…" It wasn't what he wanted to hear obviously but he'd had a rising suspicion it would be what she would have to say. A soft, resigned sound escapes him. "I suppose I will just have to adapt regardless. My problem is that there are days where it's worse; where I just..I can't bear anything touching me; air, clothing, anything will just inflame things to an unmanageable level. Will that, too, be something I have to deal with?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she answers apologetically, "Like every condition; you will have some very bad days."

This was certainly not the answer he wanted but it was also unavoidable in this case. It would have him nodding before he'd murmur, "I had a feeling it would be this complicated." It's followed by a rueful smile and an added, "I've always had to make a mess of things."

"If you would like; I can keep looking into the situation to see if there isn't some things that might help," the captain says softly.

"I wouldn't want you to add to your own tasks," he answers, "though the help is certainly appreciated."

She smiles. "It is no issue," comes her response though he has a sneaking suspicion even if it was adding to her workload she wouldn't tell him. He just doesn't comment on it; instead take it as is and nods. No point in fighting a losing battle at this juncture.

He leaves feeling strangely helpless and dismayed at it all the same. "Szayelaporro?" Juushiro's voice has him perking up despite the fact that he'd decided to try and be nothing but formal with the other.

"Everything alright?" he asks focusing on the white-haired captain.

"Yes, just got done paperwork. I take it that you spoke to Captain Unohana as I suggested?"

"Yes, I figured it might be for the best."

"Looks like what you learned didn't make things easier."

"No," he answers, "It just revealed that I had a right to be worried. But I will manage...don't have much of a choice. Besides, Grimmjow cannot look after himself so someone needs to babysit him and his easily bruised ego."

It earns a chuckle from the other who is quick to add on, "If you cannot handle things do not be afraid to tell me. There is no way either myself or Retsu Unohana will demand you work when you cannot."

"I...I will manage, Captain. It's kind of you to say but I...I know what my obligations are here."

"Your health is also an obligation don't you dare forget that."

Szayel smiles and shakes his head, "That is not how I see it. Besides, this damage is also mine to fix."

"Do not think that I won't speak to Grimmjow if I believe that you are pushing too hard."

Szayel merely nods his head understanding that it didn't matter what he said so much in this. And there is a part of him touched by that sort of sentiment. He just tries to ignore it. "If you have nothing else to do; I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of some of the nearby markets."

Spending time with the man was a bad idea and he knew it. It was an intensely wrong idea. It was wrong because Szayel could see himself getting way too attached to the white-haired captain. However, it would be rude to refuse what was a kindness. "I would be grateful for it," he finally agrees deciding that it would probably be best to do this. He needed to find where he could get food on his own.

He finds that walking with the other is an experience like no other; not only is he engaging as a conversationalist but it's quite clear how many people love the captain dearly. Watching them ask him about his health and other menial things amuses Szayel somewhat as he gazes around.

"So...you're what all the fuss is about?" A voice has Szayel blinking before realizing that the male is speaking to him. He gives a wry smile.

"I never claimed to be a very...terrifying apparition," he answers in response, "I leave that to the ones who could actually ruin your day." His eyes return to a table littered with food trying not to feel the old aches and jealousies return. There was nothing to be done about it at this juncture.

"Heh, never thought much of you did they?"

"Not at all," he agrees as he lightly picks up a pepper, "But then again considering half of them could not string a proper sentence together; I didn't really think much of them either." This actually earns a chuckle from the other who deigns to move closer to him. Szayel continues his inspection deciding that he'd let the other decide how he wanted to treat him.

"Contemplating something in particular?" Juushiro's voice has him glancing back.

"Perhaps," comes his reply, "It's been a long time since I've been able to cook. And to be honest; I miss the ability."

"Didn't do much of it in Las Noches?"

He snickers softly. "Oh, yeah that would have ended well. What I could manage was done hidden in my lab. While we can survive on human food; most were just content to eat...well, what comes normal to Hollows."

"But Gin, Tousen, and Aizen…"

"One of them prepared their food no doubt. I often...slipped into the World of the Living to procure a few things here and there when it wouldn't be noticed. Grimmjow was enough of a problem-child so it wasn't hard. Though I suspect Aizen always knew. He just didn't find it enough of a reason to correct the behavior."

No, there were enough things he did punish for but he wasn't going to voice that. He lightly twirls the pepper again. "I've missed it though; and anyone who has ever been in a field of science will tell you that cooking is fundamentally the same as mixing chemicals and poisons; a lot of weighing and stirring and watching." And he was going on a tangent which was probably not what was needed.

To his surprise, Juushiro chuckles. "You do seem quite inclined in that direction, no doubt."

"I have a horrible sweet tooth so yes." He glances at the pepper and comes to a decision. "I'm in the mood for pasta tonight, I think." And peppers made a great addition to good sauce.

A familiar feeling sweeps through him and he freezes head snapping to the side. What the…?! "Szayel?"

He gently sets the pepper down, eyes narrowing. "Something is wrong with Grimmjow...I swear if he…" And then a second reiatsu would raise and he'd freeze. What...was…

He's almost unaware of when he moves utilizing a sonido. It's only when he's thrusted the other figure back and gotten between him and Grimmjow that he realizes he's moved at all. "The hell are you doing here?" The words come out as a hissed epithet as his fingers drop to the hilt of Fornicaras.

"Hello to ya too, Granz," Nnoitra sneers in response Santa Teresa released in his hand.

"I just asked you…"

"I don't know why you think I'm at all obligated to answer anything you ask me."

Amber eyes fill with wrath. "You either explain yourself or I'm going to take body parts off until you think better of chiding me, Nnoitra."

There was no loveloss between the Quinto and Octava Espada; mostly because Nnoitra made it his goddamn mission to make sure Szayel knew exactly how lesser he was. Him being here now of all places...No, Szayel would not abide by this. "H-Harribel apparently wants him to help." Grimmjow's voice has him turning to get a good look at the Sexta and the sight of him bruised and bleeding has his jaw tightening.

"Does she actually think him capable of that?" he demands as he steps closer to him, "I told you to be careful, Grimmjow. Not get yourself smashed to hell."

"H-heh, should see the other guy."

He huffs as he lightly brushes the blood from his chin. "Idiot." He glances back over his shoulder at Nnoitra who looked about as thrilled to be there as Szayel was to have him there before looking back at Grimmjow, "Did she say exactly why?"

"Nah, but I'm sure we both know why he's here and not there."

Szayel sighs again. "Great...because this is what I want to spend my time doing; babysitting him and trying to handle helping the Shinigami. I was hoping that I wasn't getting sentenced to hell."

"S-suppose ya could just ask Kenpachi to babysit 'im…"

Szayel almost finds that an amusing thought but just focuses on Grimmjow. "He didn't…"

"Nah, this was all Zaraki. Don't worry. Our Quinto isn't that capable of bleedin' me that well."

"Would you like me to prove that wrong?" Nnoitra sneers.

"I'd like you to just stand there and shut up," Szayel snaps irritably, "I'm not in the mood to handle your blood-thirsty nature right now."

"Is everything alright, Szayel?" Juushiro's voice has him turning to face the white-haired captain who is eying Nnoitra warily.

"Yes," he answers, "I am sorry for the abrupt departure. I...panicked a bit."

"Ya always worried too damn much," Nnoitra scoffs, "Damned mothering nature is annoyin', Granz."

Grimmjow reaches and brushes a hand along his jaw. "Ignore 'im. 'Sides, we need to figure out where to put him 'cause I'm not sharin' a room with him." To be honest, Szayel did not want to anymore than he did. He didn't want to share the same plane of existence with Nnoitra for the most part because the male was just that unpleasant.

"I have no intention of…"

"Forgive, Master Nnoitra," comes the softer voice of Tesla Lindocruz, "He's displeased with the Lady's orders."

"Tesla…" Szayel sighs in relief. If the Fraccion was here then it would not be so difficult to handle Nnoitra. "It's good to see you."

The male smiles warmly. "And you, Master Szayelaporro."

"Thank god for small mercies," Grimmjow mutters. Szayel lightly swats his shoulder. "What? We both know that Tesla is the only one who can manage to deal with the moron. Hell, he's the only one who likes 'im, too."

Szayel doesn't bother arguing even though it wasn't quite true. Nnoitra had never warmed up to him but Szayel cared for him much in the way he cared for Grimmjow. The dark-haired Espada just seemed to see everyone as weaker than him and therefore unimportant. How Tesla managed to deal with that scathing attitude like he did and still remain in love with him was beyond him but he supposed he couldn't understand not being interested in him in that way.

He glances at Juushiro once more. "I apologize for the inconvenience we seem to be becoming."

The white-haired male shakes his head and chuckles. "No need to apologize. I'm sure that it's best to just let this be done this way. Safer, too, I'm sure."

"She'd probably end him given enough provocation," comes Tesla's matter-of-fact response, "We both decided it would be best if I took him elsewhere until he wasn't tempting her to violence."

"I could take her…"

Tesla gives him an unfamiliar and quite annoyed look that Szayel isn't used to seeing him aim at the Quinto before he'd state plainly, "No, Master, you could not. Hence why we are here. Now be quiet and stop harassing others."

Szayel waits for the dark-haired Espada to lash out at him because he was sure that is exactly what would come out of words that brash. To his surprise, Nnoitra gives him a scathing look but doesn't reply. A glance at Grimmjow has the other looking just as confused. He decides that it was probably best to not push things. "Think you can handle helping Tesla get him settled? I was...in the midst of getting stuff for dinner."

"Yeah," Grimmjow answers after a moment before grinning at him, "Sounds good ta me. I've missed ya cookin'."

He chuckles and nods before glancing again at Tesla worriedly. He couldn't think that Nnoitra would let him get away with it. It wasn't in the others nature to be at all forgiving of anyone who told him something like that.

However, the other Arrancar noticing his look merely smiles reassuringly and murmurs, "All is well. No need to concern yourself."

He's just not sure he could trust those words. But if Tesla was not going to fret then there was nothing he could do. So he merely heads back with Juushiro and silently prays that the smaller male knew what he was doing. Hopefully Grimmjow would linger until he got back to be sure that nothing happened.

They are walking around and he's selecting things when he hears, "You are concerned about this development?"

"I'm worried about Tesla," he admits, "Nnoitra is not...known for being kind to anyone. His only Fraccion is certainly no exception. Problem is that Tesla...Tesla loves him. And it just…" His jaw tightens. "Nnoitra has never seen fit to appreciate Tesla for all the Arrancar does for him. It just angers me. That's all."

"You do realize there is only so much that you can do if he's not willing to listen and certainly if neither of them are willing to do the same."

"Yes but it doesn't make it any better knowing that. I've warned Tesla over and over to be careful with him. And I know he understands the other probably better than anyone of us. And he stays. I think that is what is most mind-boggling; that he stays despite everything."

"Love makes us all do unexplainable things sometimes...so I've seen."

"He deserves love in return," Szayel answers quietly, "He always has."

"Hopefully then he gets what he deserves."

The problem with that is none of them seemed good at receiving such good fortune. And that made Szayel bitter in ways he was sure he shouldn't be.

Tesla flinches as he ends up shoved against the bed. "That was not a smart move, ya realize."

Closing his eye, he whispers, "It was the truth, Master, whether or not you like it is another matter all toge…" He's interrupted by a sharp pain in his shoulder as the other squeezes tightly. "Ngnnn!"

"Shut up! It was neither a question nor needed any reply from ya in the least. Someone seems to have forgotten his place. I think I should correct you of ."

Tesla shivers and struggles to let himself just go limp and not tense further. It would not help and increasing the pain the other would no doubt put him through wasn't a wise idea. He'd always understood the danger in resisting the other and certainly understood what might happen if he crossed the male's rather temperamental disposition. And he'd done it anyway knowing all of this.

Feeling the other over top him has him trembling despite the fact that he was trying to keep himself still. "M-Master...please…"

"Shoulda thought about what it would earn ya before ya were this stupid, Tes. How many times do we need to have this conversation?"

He squeezes his eye closed trying to push down the sheer panic that floods him. He'd taken a calculated risk and he needed to accept the consequences as he'd always done. Fingers in the waistband of his pants has a soft whimper escaping before he presses his face into the material. 'Take it. Just...let him have you. It's what you deserve. It's what…'

"The hell ya think yer doin', Nnoitra?" Grimmjow's irate tone takes him by surprise and Tesla suddenly worries that things might be getting more complicated.

"It ain't yer business, Sexta! Go 'way and let me handle my Fraccion in my own way."

"Not gonna happen," comes the response before Tesla is tugged from the bed, "C'mon, wanna show ya 'round 'fore Szayel comes back to make dinner."

"Grimmjow…"

"Don't concern yourself,"he responds as he lightly pushes him in front of him, "I'll handle the bastard."

The problem was that Grimmjow had been ranked lower than the master he served which spoke enough. He did not, could not get the other into a fight he wouldn't win. Except that the moment they step into the main room, Szayel is just entering. He takes one look between the two of them and his eyes narrow. "You have 30 minutes before dinner is ready. Be back by then."

"Of course," Grimmjow answers prodding the other further on.

Once they are gone, Szayel puts the objects down before heading for where the other is. "I'm only going to tell you this once," he says staring at him, "I don't care what the hell you think is permissible; if you hurt Tesla in my general vicinity I'm going to remove your genitals and feed them to you, Nnoitra. That male has only and ever looked out for you and heaven only knows why because you're an insufferable prick."

"He ain't yer concern, Octava."

"I'm making him my concern. Remember that. I will feed your goddamn parts to you!" It's with that promise, he stalks out slamming the door. The inconsiderate ass...Gods, Szayel loathed him.

' _Why...why did you send him back? Why did you let him live at all? Tesla deserves so much better in all of this.'_ The bitter thoughts follow as he works on food trying to push away the want-to to find something to poison the other Espada with.

This was going to end up getting far more complicated than he wants, the pink-haired Octava is sure. Nothing ever did seem to run smoothly when it came to them. Hopefully the male listened because Szayel was quite serious about his threats. ' _Grimmjow, we cannot let them be together alone until Nnoitra calms down. I will not let him harm Tesla,'_ he thinks, ' _We cannot fail him in this way.'_ He was sure that it would not take much to convince the Sexta to do as he wanted.

"You...should not have done that," Tesla says quietly as he follows Grimmjow.

"Look, ain't gonna go through the bullshit wit' you that Szayelaporro puts up with. The fucking bastard that ya follow around is a fucking bastard. You need to get away from him. We've all told you that at some point or another."

Tesla knew that it was coming; the argument always did when it came to Nnoitra. The problem was that it never solved anything in that way because his feelings didn't change or they wouldn't change. Regardless; he felt as he did. He appreciated the interference in some ways that he wouldn't deny but knew as well that it would only make what was coming when his master finally got ahold of him that much worse because he'd be facing the anger he felt at both of their actions. "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow sighs. "Don't be sorry. Just…" He shakes his head. "C'mon, let me show ya 'round."

Tesla follows striving to recall the area considering the structures all looked frightfully the same. It was hard to focus on everything with all the emotions roiling through him but he makes an attempt nonetheless.

The Seretei is large and noisy full of Shinigami and Tesla is sure that it'll be nothing but trouble. And then they turn a corner and Tesla freezes at the male they find. "Well, well, well, look who stumbles into the Seretei...Long time no see, Arrancar."

Tesla bristles. "You!" This captain...This one...His lip curves into a snarl fingers tightening into fists.

"Whoa, Tesla, no!" Grimmjow says catching a hold of him, "There is no reason to pick a fight with Kenpachi Zaraki. He'd kill ya!"

"He almost did before," he seethes, "Let him try and finish it!"

"Calm yerself!" Grimmjow snaps, "There is no reason for you to be this foolish with yourself."

"Relax, Blue," Zaraki remarks as he steps closer, "Ain't gonna hurt 'im. Ain't gotten any less feisty, I see. Damn but yer cute like that."

Tesla freezes at his words. "I'm not!"

Zaraki chuckles, "Yeah...sure thing." But his gaze clearly states he isn't convinced. Tesla glares at him and growls as Grimmjow tugs him on.

"Shut up and stop it. Ain't a fight yer gonna win. I can't beat 'im so you certainly can't."

Tesla normally would take that as an acceptable answer considering the vast differences in their abilities. However, something had gotten under his skin because the next thing Grimmjow is aware of is the other's fist square in his face. While he's more shocked than hurt, it's hard to wrap his mind around it. "You…" He cocks his head staring at the other who had an unusually infuriated expression and wonders if it would be bad form to toss him in some body of water until he calmed down. "Lindocruz, I'll give ya that one free 'cause I'd hate to be on the receiving end of yer idiot Espada's wrath but if you are ever, ever that stupid again I'm returnin' the favor and breakin' yer jaw while I'm at it."

There is a moment where he's quite sure the Arrancar is going to be stupid enough to lash out at him again which is not like him at all and something that he would never associate with the slightest bit of concern clenches tightly in his chest because once he was that stupid; Grimmjow would lay him out flat in response. Thankfully, Tesla seems to regain his composure and merely averts his gaze though there is still something Grimmjow doesn't like about all of this. He just isn't sure being alone with him is a good idea and steers him back.

Of course that means putting him in the same room with Nnoitra who looks even more displeased if that is possible but he cannot see any other way to handle things at the current moment. "What happened to your face?" Szayel demands.

"Tesla," he answers gruffly.

That has both Nnoitra and Szayel looking at the blond who keeps his gaze at the floor and says nothing. "He...lashed out at you?" The Octava's disbelief is not surprising considering the other was normally the most controlled of the Fraccion.

"Yeah, he did. I stopped him from goin' after Squad Eleven's captain and told him not to be stupid since not a one of us can beat 'im and he punched me in the face."

"But I'm not allowed to correct him properly? That's what you get, Jaquerjaquez," Nnoitra remarks bemusedly, "Pity that he didn't break your nose."

Szayel notices the slight flinch the blond does before abruptly excusing himself and vanishing from view. "Leave him alone for the time being," he says sternly, "He's got some things on his mind. Besides, I'm not surprised that captain gets a reaction like that from him. You do recall what happened don't you?"

Grimmjow grimaces. "Yeah, I do. Suppose...ya have a point. Told him it was a freebie but the next one would cost him. He nearly did it again. Something is really botherin' him but he won't speak up. I know that much."

"Like I said; leave him be. He'll say when he's ready and not before. Tesla is stubborn that way."

"I'll get it from him…"

"No you will not!" comes the snarled response from Grimmjow at Nnoitra, "Don't ya even think of goin' near him!"

"You forget that he's my Fraccion after all this time? What I do to or with him is not your issue. But you need to not worry; our dear Octava has made it quite clear about things. He's far more unnerving than you."

It's while they're talking that Tesla slips back into the room feeling the onset of tears. A gloved hand reaches to wipe them away as he tells himself he's okay; that he'd be okay. He just wasn't sure how long that would remain true. Biting his lip, he drops his hand to his abdomen lightly running the gloved fingers along his shirt. How long, he wondered, could he hide the truth even from him? And what would happen when someone discovered his secret?

How would Nnoitra react to such a thing?

In the end, Tesla feared the worst from the male he followed which is why he was doing his best to hide it. He'd mis-stepped with his words; something that could not happen again because he wouldn't be spared the next time he was sure of it. There was more than him to think about right now so he couldn't be stupid with his actions any longer.

' _I will protect you,'_ he thinks, ' _I promise.'_


End file.
